


The Best Revenge Is Living Gay

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood Magic, Demon Summoning, Demons, Humor, M/M, Revenge, Vengeance Demon(s), demon Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "Allow me to get this straight- no pun intended- you summoned an ancient vengeance demon to be your fake boyfreind? You do realize you could justhiresomeone for that, right? All the same message, none of the blood sacrifice,"Or: Seto Kaiba summons a vengeance demon to get revenge on his dead adopted father by using his sexuality as a weaponOr: Seto Kaiba can't stop being extra for five bloody secondsDay 1 of Y-G-October 2018





	The Best Revenge Is Living Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> I have Sterek Week to finish but when I saw _this_ http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/tagged/october-writing-challenge ... well guess who wasn't able to resist? I'm doing a collaboration with finaiarel https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/profile so we're both taking on this challenge but with (mostly) different themes! I'm really excited, these will be short though since I only found out about it around last week
> 
> Day 1: Revenge

Admittedly, Atem was never sure what to expect when he was summoned, but more often than not, it was from the same half dozen or so causes

A jealous ex wanting revenge upon their former partner (or their former partner's new partner)

Someone wanting revenge on a co-worker or employer for what they feel was a personal wronging

Entertainers and athletes wanting revenge on competition that won an award they did not

People wanted revenge to come in pain- in death, in mutilation, humiliation, loss of everything someone had once had

This was the typical formula, only rarely did anything ever veer away from that- a jilted freind rather than a lover, temporary damage rather than permanent, but the basics were always the same

So when he was summoned this time, he didn't think anything different of it

"I am Atem, you have summoned me seeking vengeance, on who?"

The man in front of him was beautifull- moreso than most mortals, with chestnut hair and pale skin, a stern expression and bright blue eyes

... Huh

Atem didn't usually have any affinity for the physical appearance of his clients, but this seemed to be the exception to that rule

"My adopted father," he replied after a beat

"I see, and what sort of vengeance would you like extracted on him?"

That seemed to take a little more time for the human to craft an idea of, though Atem wasn't sure if it was because he was unprepared or simply searching for the right way to describe things, sometimes people had very specific ideas in their heads and though Atem always tried to match those, he couldn't say he was always capable-

"I want you to date me,"

....

What?

"I... I'm sorry?"

"Not a real date, just.... listen, I'm going to a big charity event tommorrow for the queer community, if I kiss some guy there, it'll be the best way to really anger him, especially if I do it during the live TV broadcast,"

"So you seek vengeance on someone by being gay?"

"Bisexual, but you have the right idea,"

Huh, well, Atem would readily admit that he had never heard anything stranger than that before, and he HAD heard some truly strange things, so for this to top all the others...

Revenge was text book most of the time, but when it wasn't? It could end up being pleasantly interesting

As far as "interesting" went, this one definitely took the cake

"Allow me to get this straight- no pun intended- you summoned an ancient vengeance demon to be your fake boyfreind? You do realize you could just _hire_ someone for that, right? All the same message, none of the blood sacrifice,"

Though honestly, with this guy's attractiveness and the clear wealth he must possess- a few glances at the kitchen they were currently in was all he needed to determine he was quite well off- Atem figured he could probably get a fake boyfreind for free just as easily

"Not exactly, there's a complication that only you can help me with,"

Now this he had to hear

"Go on,"

"My adopted father is dead,"

....

Yep, that was a complication alright

"So you want to irritate a dead man by kissing me in front of a large group of people? ... That's very petty, I like it, but I'm still a bit unclear on why you're asking this of me and not just hiring an escort,"

"He's _dead_ ," the mortal repeated with a frown

" _Surely_ he's in hell, I want you to make sure he's aware of what happens tommorrow, I've done alot of things to exact revenge on him since he died but I have no idea if he's actually aware of any of them,"

"Mm, unfortunately I'm afraid I can't tell you that, seeing as I have no connection to 'hell', the afterlife works differently for everyone, it's very large and expansive, I do not personally believe in the Christian veiw of 'hell' so I have no access to it, nor the Shinto perception of the afterlife, for example, whatever you believe in, that will be the circumstance of your afterlife, I'm Egyptian, and I'm thousands of years old, I pre-date most modern religions, believe me, I wouldn't know where he is,"

"What sort of place do atheists get sent to then? Maybe you know someone who can help?"

Atem actually felt a little bad for the mortal now, clearly he was desperate to show off his progress, to rub his self-assurance in the face of a man who almost certainly tried to take it away from him every day of his life, it was only fair that he got his revenge...

"It depends on the person, sometimes it's a coin toss, sometimes it's just an empty void of space, crossing religions gets very tricky... but just because I can't personally get in contact with him doesn't mean this plan of your's won't work, make a pact with me and my magic will do the rest, I promise,"

The mortal seemed a little reluctant, but sighed after a few moments and nodded in affirmation

"What do I need to do?"

"Make a blood contract with me,"

Nodding slowly, he stepped away from the summoning circle and crossed the kitchen towards a set of drawers

He didn't have a blade on hand already so he must have pre-drawn his blood for this... huh, that certainly was being prepared, Atem would give him that

"So if you don't live in hell, where do you live?" he asked suddenly, catching Atem by surprise, he didn't usually get personal questions...

"Here on the mortal plain, actually, demons don't automatically live in hell-dimensions you see, where we go, what we do... that all depends on how we became demons, who owns our souls,"

"So you're a demon but you get to live in this realm? Sounds cushy, how did you get to be a demon then?"

Atem merely shrugged, hopping up on the nearest counter as he watched the human start to rifle around in some drawers

"I ... was young, and foolish, and very, very angry that my family and freinds had all just been slaughtered, I wanted revenge, so I single-handedly went on what the history books called a 'roaring rampage of revenge', I roared, I rampaged, and I got my bloody satisfaction, but it came at a price, as I stood beneath the moon, soaked in the blood of my enemies, a demon- a greater demon than I am now, older, more powerfull- slithered forth, he said he admired me, he wanted to help me, to help me assist others in getting revenge for their families as well, I was lonely and frustrated and stupid so ... I took the offer of a lifetime, not realizing I would never be able to see Aaru- Heaven- once I did... I may get to stay on the mortal plain but I would much rather have an afterlife wherein I can rest.... but Akefia won't release my soul, the only way to be free is if someone else takes it but... that's a bit of a long story,"

The mortal only nodded, seemingly taking in that information- albeit silently- before finally returning to the circle wih a small blade

"Now what?"

Atem hopped down from the counter, carefully pulling him into position and clearing his throat

"Now we mix our blood and you tell me _exactly_ what kind of vengeance you want and on who, magic will take care of the rest,"

"And my soul?"

"Well... technically you aren't doing anything harmfull to anyone, unless you make a stupid mistake like I did, your soul will probably be fine upon death, now.... we must exchange names, then you can begin,"

The mortal nodded one more time, staring Atem in the eyes with unwavering determination

"Seto Kaiba,"

The demon felt his lips twitch upwards- if only slightly- into a smirk

"Atem,"

The mortal- Seto- nodded once more before taking the small nife and carefully poking the blade into Atem's finger, then his own, and pressing them together

Ah, so he was doing the smarter version of blood magic, none of that excessive hand slicing Atem saw so often these days, good for him

"I want revenge against my adopted father, Gozaburo Kaiba, I want him to know what I've done with his company, I want him to know all of the details to my success, and I want him to witness me tommorrow at the charity dinner, when I kiss you, I want you to be my lover, so that I can get revenge on him, and I want to enter into a pact with you, our souls bound together, to accomplish this,"

Well that was... extreme

Most mortals didn't go quite that far or get that detailed, and after only a moment, right after Seto shut his mouth, a gust of wind swept through the kitchen, encircling them both and creating something of a small tornado around them

Atem could feel his soul binding to that of the human's, but even more concerning than that, he felt something else too, something he never thought he'd feel again....

The gust ended, the two locked eyes, and Atem swallowed tightly

Slowly, he attempted a quick spell, but... nothing

Blinking, he tried another, and another, and another.... but all three yeilded the same results as the first: Nothing

"What's wrong?" Seto frowned

"It ... it seems as though something in your request has.... turned me mortal again.... you requested to bind our souls, that must have taken mine away from Akefia and given it to you instead...."

"Does that mean it didn't work?"

"Quite the opposite," Atem said softly, eyes flicking up to lock with the deep pools of blue before him

"You shall have your revenge, and I.... I shall have my chance at mortality back, and all that comes with it,"

Afterlfe included....

"Well I guess you're welcome then, so do I just... step out of the circle now or....?"

Atem gave a small shake of his head, leaning up to give Seto a slow, albeit short kiss before pulling away with a smirk

"We had to seal the deal somehow," he smirked playfully, effectively stepping out of the circle

"Plus, I do owe you for releasing me from that contract, and it seems that I'll have the entirety of a mortal lifetime to pay you back for it,"

And an afterlife too

What could he say?

He loved it when people got creative about their revenge


End file.
